


kaede’s unexpected surprise

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [28]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “What is it, Kaede? I’m trying to— oh.”A blush immediately spread over Maki’s face at the sight of Kaede spread out naked on the bed.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: dr: v3 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Kudos: 63





	kaede’s unexpected surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i got lost in tiktok and saw this ‘challenge’ and thought it’d make a fun, quick write. hope you like it!

* * *

Kaede took a deep steadying breath, readying herself for what she was about to do. She was laying completely naked on the bed, trying to think of the perfect position to shift her body to once she’d executed the last part of her plan. She’d gotten the idea from a trend on a social media app where couples recorded their significant other’s reaction to walking in on them naked, and wanted to see what her own girlfriend’s reaction would be to it (minus the recording part, because she knew Maki probably wouldn’t like that bit). 

She steeled herself for her plan and cleared her throat. “Hey Maki, come here for a sec!” 

It was late in the evening, and Maki had been rustling around in their tiny apartment’s kitchen to try to figure out what they should have for dinner. Kaede could hear her muffled, annoyed response asking why, and had to bite down on her tongue to keep from giggling.

“Just come here, I want to show you something!” Kaede called again, hoping she’d be able to get Maki to stop what she’d been doing to come and see her. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Maki’s footsteps start coming down the hall towards the bedroom, and she uncrossed her legs, putting her lower half on full display for the moment Maki came through the door, which would be in mere seconds. 

The girls’ bedroom door opened and Kaede heard Maki’s annoyed voice first before she witnessed the full 180 from her girlfriend. 

“What is it, Kaede? I’m trying to— oh.” 

A blush immediately spread over Maki’s face at the sight of Kaede spread out naked on the bed. Butterflies fluttered in Kaede’s stomach at the sight of her girlfriend’s suddenly hungry eyes roaming over her naked body, and at what thoughts could possibly be running through her mind. In that moment she felt empowered and sexy. A single thought flashed through her mind, and as Maki’s eyes met hers, Kaede said, “I think I figured out your dinner.” 

Blushing furiously from those words, Maki crossed the room hastily, climbing up onto the bed and over Kaede’s body. She leaned in and initiated a quick, deep kiss, which Kaede eagerly returned. She settled into the pillow as Maki broke the kiss and began kissing down Kaede’s neck, to her chest. Maki reached her hands up to Kaede’s breasts, grasping her mounds as she continued kissing Kaede’s skin. 

Kaede moaned quietly as Maki’s hands kneaded her breasts, her nipples hardening under Maki’s ministrations. Normally Maki would have spent hours just lavising over her girlfriend’s breasts before getting to the main course, but Kaede’s unexpected surprise had awoken the urge in her to just get on with things, dinner and whatever else she’d been planning for the evening be damned. 

Maki kissed down Kaede’s belly, and felt one of Kaede’s hands rest on the top of her head and tangle itself in her dark hair as she settled on her stomach between Kaede’s legs. 

“Can’t believe you planned this,” Maki grumbled more to herself, not giving Kaede enough time to reply before she simply lowered her head and kissed at her slit. She closed her eyes as she began to explore Kaede’s folds, her tongue hitting all the familiar spots. Kaede quickly grew wet and vocal under Maki’s tongue, arching her back to grind herself against Maki’s face. 

“Maki, ah, please,” Kaede moaned, her hand tightening its grip on Maki’s hair. Maki complied, moving her tongue up slightly to flick across Kaede’s clit. She earned another whimper in response, and continued just like that. Instinctively, she brought her hand up and briefly but grudgingly pulled her mouth away from Kaede’s slit, getting another whimper in response. 

“What are you doing?” Kaede asked desperately, lifting her head to look down between her legs at her girlfriend, her upper body framed between her spread thighs. Maki was holding two of her fingers poised at Kaede’s entrance, and met her girlfriend’s eyes. 

“I have a surprise, too,” Maki said, before clearing her throat. “Roses are red, violets are blue, my hand has five fingers, now you’ll get two.” 

She immediately felt cheesy upon saying it, but pushed the feelings down as she licked her fingertips. She then gently pressed her fingers inside Kaede, watching her face take on the same look of pleasure as before as her digits breached her entrance. Kaede’s tunnel immediately clenched around Maki’s fingers, and without another word, Maki dropped her head and resumed where she’d left off. Kaede’s whimpers and moans continued, and Maki relished in each one as she got back into it. 

She flicked her tongue against Kaede’s clit as she slowly began pumping her fingers. Kaede’s legs tried to close around Maki’s head, but she controlled herself enough to stop before she’d risk suffocating Maki between her thighs. It was hard though, with the incredible feeling of Maki’s fingers pumping into her, and how Maki’s tongue flicked quickly over her clit, bringing her higher and higher. 

“Ah, ooh, hhhng, Maki, I’m gonna cum,” Kaede panted, closing her eyes and arching her back, meeting Maki’s fingers pumps. That only spurred Maki on more, and she upped her pace. She rolled her tongue over Kaede’s clit, pumped her fingers faster...and finally pushed Kaede to her limit. 

“Maki! Baby! I’m cu— haaah!” 

Kaede’s tunnel gripped Maki’s fingers for dear life, her legs trembling around Maki’s head as she rode the waves of pleasure. Maki kept up the pace, helping Kaede ride out her orgasm as long as possible. She was a bit surprised but excited to feel a spurt of fluid gush over her hand as Kaede squirted on her fingers. Only then did Kaede start to relax. 

Once Kaede’s aftershocks had worn off, Maki slowly pulled her soaked fingers from Kaede’s pussy and sat up. Kaede sighed contently and opened her eyes, looking down to meet Maki’s. 

“Did you like your surprise?” she asked. 

“My surprise of unexpectedly seeing you naked and then getting to make you come? I think you probably know my answer to that,” Maki replied, moving to sit up nearer Kaede on the bed. Kaede reached for Maki’s hand and Maki offered it, allowing her to clean her fingers of the slick juices on them. 

“And thank you for my own little surprise, I didn’t know you wrote poetry,” Kaede teased once she’d cleaned Maki’s fingers. Maki blushed again. 

“Yeah, well...” she muttered, unable to think of a reply. Kaede giggled. 

“Really, I liked it,” she said, reaching her hand to Maki again. “Come here, baby.”

Maki realized that the gesture meant Kaede wanted a kiss and obliged her, leaning in and indulging in a quick, passionate kiss. The moment was broken by the sound of Maki’s stomach rumbling, and as they pulled away, Kaede giggled again. 

“Maybe we should actually figure out dinner now, huh?” she asked with a grin. “We could always have another round after dinner. You can be dessert.” 

The offer was good, but the experience turned out to be even better. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
